GalactaPark Switch: Rintoo's Adventure
Based on the video game spoofs PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure in 2009 during the Nintendo Switch. * Pikachu - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) * Piplup - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) * Chikorita - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) * Charmander - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) * Chatot - Zazu (The Lion King) * Turtwig - Spike (The Land before Time) * Torterra - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Buneary - Thumper (Bambi) * Munchlax - Winnie the Pooh * Treecko - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Mankey - Stripe (Gremlins) * Bidoof - Warnado (Skylanders) * Bibarel - Master Wild Storm (Skylanders Imaginators) * Oddish - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Aipom - Hoho (Ni Hao Kai Lan) * Ambipom - Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Leafeon - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Spearow - Petrie (The Land before Time) * Croagunk - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Starly - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Bonsly - Goomba (Super Mario) * Sudowoodo - Wiggler (Super Mario) * Pachirisu - Scrat (Ice Age) * Lotad - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Shinx - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Scyther - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Caterpie - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Weedle - Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shroomish - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) * Tropius - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Bulbasaur - Chomper (The Land before Time) * Venusaur - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) * Slowpoke - Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Azurill - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Corsola - Chill (Skylanders) * Wynaut - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carvanha - Chum (Finding Nemo) * Sharpedo - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Wailord - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Totodile - Kip (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) * Feraligatr - Kludge (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) * Lapras - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) * Psyduck - Donald Duck * Golduck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Buizel - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Floatzel - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Vaporeon - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mudkip - Smidge (Trolls) * Taillow - Iago (Aladdin) * Staravia - Hadithi (The Lion Guard) * Pidgeotto - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Krabby - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Corphish - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Blastoise - Thumpback (Skylanders Giants) * Wingull - Junior (Storks) * Pelipper - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Gyarados - Seadramon (Digimon) * Glalie - Maui (Moana) * Froslass - Elsa (Frozen) * Piloswine - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mamoswine - Manny (Ice Age) * Teddiursa - Pancham (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Ursaring - Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Kirlia - Anna (Frozen) * Spheal - Fluke and Rudder (Finding Dory) * Quagsire - Maula (Legends of Chima) * Glaceon - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Octillery - Hank (Finding Dory) * Delibird - Hunter (Storks) * Primeape - Boomer (Skylanders) * Squirtle - Gill Grunt (Skylanders) * Smoochum - Gothita (Pokemon) * Sneasel - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Prinplup - Gloria (Happy Feet) * Empoleon - Noah the Elder (Happy Feet) * Mr. Mime - Branch (Trolls) * Mawile - Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) * Aron - Wall-E * Gible - Wildmutt (Ben 10) * Marowak - Ryu (Street Fighter) * Zubat - Blista (Legends of Chima) * Golbat - Braptor (Legends of Chima) * Diglett - Little Green Man (Toy Story) * Dugtrio - Turrets (Portal 2) * Snorlax - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Geodude - Diamondhead (Ben 10) * Machamp - Goro (Mortal Kombat) * Meowth - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Scizor - Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Cranidos - Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic World) * Phanpy - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) * Raichu - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Magnemite - DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) * Magnezone - Auto (Wall-E) * Hitmonlee - Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Electivire - Grimroc (Nexo Knights) * Bastiodon - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur) * Hitmontop - Ken (Street Fighter) * Hitmonchan - One Punch Man * Camerupt - Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) * Chimchar - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Infernape - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Vulpix - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) * Ninetales - Jenna (Balto) * Farfetch'd - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Meditite - Megaman * Magby - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) * Magmortar - Bowser (Super Mario) * Flareon - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Magcargo - White Shadow (Turbo) * Torkoal - Volcanion (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Golem - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Quilava - Smolderdash (Skylanders Swap Force) * Baltoy - Astro Boy * Claydol - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Ponyta - Trail Blazer (Skylanders Trap Team) * Rhyperior - Master Tri-Tip (Skylanders Imaginators) * Torchic - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Blaziken - Wreck-It Ralph * Murkrow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Honchkrow - Great Owl (The Secret of NIMH) * Gliscor - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Drifloon - Eris (Legends of Chima) * Kakuna - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Metapod - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Tangrowth - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) (with Frankie as an extra) * Riolu - Lucas (Earthbound) * Sableye - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Spinarak - Scuttlebug (Super Mario) * Breloom - Kao the Kangaroo * Pichu - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) * Misdreavus - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) * Mismagius - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Elekid - Zaptor (Mixels) * Electabuzz - Volectro (Mixels) * Luxray - Simba (The Lion King) * Stunky - Flower (Bambi) * Skuntank - Skinnet (Legends of Chima) * Voltorb - Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) (with Mater as an extra) * Electrode - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) (with Cruz Ramirez as an extra) * Umbreon - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Espeon - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gastly - Slimer (Ghostbusters) * Haunter - King Boo (Super Mario) * Gengar - Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) * Duskull - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) (with Mavis as an extra) * Dusknoir - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Charizard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Flygon - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Porygon-Z - GLaDOS (Portal 2) * Bronzor - Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Togekiss - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Arcanine - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Lopunny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Furret - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Staraptor - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Skorupi - Scorm (Legends of Chima) * Eevee - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Hoppip - Rowlet (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Jumpluff - Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Aerodactyl - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Jolteon - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tyranitar - Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Garchomp - Utimate Wildmutt (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Absol - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Salamence - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Bellossom - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) * Budew - Baby Dory (Finding Dory) * Skiploom - Dartrix (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Cyndaquil - Torch (Skylanders Trap Team) * Mareep - Yoshi (Super Mario) * Dragonite - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Lucario - Mario (Super Mario) * Rayquaza - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Drifblim - Honey Queen (Super Mario Galaxy) * Burmy - Marsupilami * Mime Jr. - Poppy (Trolls) * Abra - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Mew - Joy (Inside Out) * Jirachi - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Manaphy - Ponyo * Latias - Dipper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Suicune - Solgaleo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Metagross - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Heatran - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Groudon - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) * Celebi - Tinker Bell * Darkrai - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rotom - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Shaymin - Hoopa (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Latios - Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) * Deoxys - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions